


Lights in the Sky (Guiding You Home)

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: As technology lifts mankind into the skies, they look up towards their guiding stars.  A steampunk/stardust fusion/mashup to add to the list.





	Lights in the Sky (Guiding You Home)

Legend says that those who come across a fallen star are blessed with good fortune, and those blessed by the stars are given a place in the heavens.  Those same legends say that Hero-King Marth, after being blessed by the star-goddess Naga ascended when he died and became the Lodestar, the northern light that guides travelers.  Even when man's descendents took to the skies in airships and flight they still believed in a star's good luck. 

Enough to fight and kill over it.  Rumors spread that eating a star's heart could grant immortal life, or that making one happy was a guaranteed way into heaven.  Accounts varied, but Chrom forgot those soon enough.  Standing astride his craft, the  _Brightsea_ , Falchion at his side, in the midst of a storming thundercloud, he was in his element.  

"Open up the energy coils!  Ricken, Miriel, prepare for a surge!  Guide it to the ports!"  Chrom's voice rang as he steered his ship through the cloud, lightning flashing and thunder crashing.  He was soaked to the bone as Frederick, his first mate, stood to the side, implacable. 

"BRING IT ON!"  Chrom shouted to the storm, and it seemed to laugh at him.

"Captain!"  Chrom turned to look as Sully ran up to him, throwing a hasty salute before shading his eyes against the rain.  "Storm's clearing to the port side!  I don't know how much more she can take!"  Sully's voice was almost drowned out but Chrom could hear her fine.

"Aye.  Once we've got enough power I'll chart us out of here.  How're things below deck?"

Before Sully could answer the door behind Chrom slammed open to reveal Lissa, staring aghast at the storm. 

"We're all set down here, brother!  Do you need me to help with Ricken and Miriel?"

"I need you down there making sure everything's intact!"  Chrom turned his head briefly to talk to his sister, but diverted his attention to lead the  _Brightsea_ over a cloud bank and settle against a cloud.

"Aye aye!"  The door shut and Chrom turned to Frederick. 

"How much longer 'til we're good to go?"

"Captain.  Energy coils at maximal capacity for predestined flight pattern."

"Common, Miriel!" 

"She means we're good to go!" Ricken's voice came shortly after Miriel's and Chrom sighed deeply.  

"Hard to port!" Chrom's voice echoed down to the prow of the ship, and all hands held on tight.  The  _Brightsea_ swayed, bracing against a hard draft as one final lightning bolt shattered an inch off starboard.

"Holy cripes!" Vaike's voice roared across the deck.  "Ogre's teeth!  That was close!"

Before anyone could respond there was a piercing scream - a woman's, by the sound of it, as a mass of yellow and white pierced the thunderstorm and impacted against the ground with an almighty thud.  The dramatic moment dispersed the storm as the clouds drifted away, quiet at last.  

"Frederick?  What was that?" Chrom's voice was quiet as he turned to his first mate, a wry frown etched onto the knight's features.

"I'm not sure, milord.  Shall we check?"

"Yes.  All hands on deck!  We're descending.  Prepare for ground excursion."

* * *

"Aww.  Darn.  That...really hurt."  A woman moaned as she lay in a crater.  She moved a hand to rub her back, aches echoing through her spine as tingles ran down her legs.  She was a pale slip of a thing, light skin and white hair, dressed in a white gown that seemed to shine with starlight.  Forlornly she tipped her head back as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh no.  If you're up there then...darn."  She stubbornly bit her lip as she stood up, wobbly on two legs.

"Walking, huh?  This is...a lot different from what I'm used to - oh!"  She caught herself as she fell, palms bracing against the melted stone, cooled after her harsh impact.  

"Darn that man.  When I get back, I'll...oh."  However, she was shaken from her thoughts as a large boat fell from the sky.  The wind blew her back a bit as she slid along the rocks, but she seemed fine.  A trio of people descended from the craft as it hovered.  That must be one of those human airships!  How quant.

"Are you alright, miss?"  The trio revealed themselves to be two men and a girl.  The man with the blue hair had spoken and was now waiting for her to talk.

"Yes.  Thank you.  Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Just west of the capitol.  Why?"  The blonde girl moved closer, crouching slightly with a smile.

"Who are you?  Where do you come from?"  The brown-haired man moved closer, a hand held on an axe at his side.  Nervously, the woman pointed skyward as the three followed her arm.

"You must be a fallen star then."  The blue-haired man breathed, and the woman nodded.

"Yes.  My name is Robin.  Oh, I'm terribly confused..."

"Hey, it's alright.  Let's get you onto my ship and we can talk more, alright?  I'm Chrom, and this is my little sister Lissa and our knight, Frederick.  We're...travelers, so to speak."

"Oh!" Robin brightened as this as she tried to get up, but fell.  Or would have, had Chrom not caught her at the back and knees.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh...yes.  It seems walking isn't my strong suit..."

"That's alright."

"But you said you were travelers, yes?  Did you ever use the Guiding East?"

"The Guiding East?  'The Star that Leads the Sun?'" Frederick supplied as he and Lissa followed Chrom back onto the ship.  The crew stared gaping at the sight as Chrom flushed.

"I don't pay you all to dally around, do I?"  Chrom brought out his 'captain' voice, as Lissa liked to call it.  "I want us back in the air within the next few minutes and back on our chartered course.  We're about two hours behind schedule, and Her Highness is expecting us.  Frederick, you have the wheel."  Chrom moved towards his cabin with Lissa in tow before Frederick interrupted.

"Milord, might it not be prudent for me to be there with you?  Who knows what this...could do."

"Frederick.  If she were hiding a knife she would've stabbed me by now."

* * *

"So.  You were saying about the Guiding East?"  Chrom had settled into his high-backed chair in his cabin, opposite his desk.  Robin glanced around from her chair opposite Chrom as Lissa lounged on the nearby windowsill.  The room was remarkably messy, with the desk littered with maps and papers, the closet and dressing screen matted with wrinkled clothes and the bed was a tangle of sheets and blankets.

"Yes!  Well, that's me.  Or was me.  I was tasked with guiding mankind with my light, like Marth."

"Marth?  You mean Hero-King Marth?  The legends are true?"  Chrom stared slack-jawed as Robin continued like it was common nature.

"Yes?  He helps guide you all, while I helped as well.  I was also tasked with guiding the stars into place.  Almost like a starlight tactician."  Robin placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side.  "But something happened..."

"Like what?"

Robin shrugged, "can't remember.  All I remember is fighting, and then...falling.  And landing.  Hmm.  Was there a big thunderstorm before I fell?  I use lightning to attack!" She brightened up as she finished, and Chrom and Lissa could see little spark of lightning spark in her eyes. 

"Uh...yeah.  Very large.  There was one thunderbolt that almost destroyed us, and then, you fell."

"Oh."

Silence, for a few moments.

"Is there...um.  Is there, uh..."  Chrom floundered for a second before Lissa caught on.

"Is there any way we can get you back home?"

"I don't know.  Nobody talked about it.  I might be stuck here."

"Hey, don't think that," Robin looked up at Chrom's words.  "There's always hope.  But, if you're going to be here, why not stay with us?  We're travelers.  We do deliveries, mercenary work.  You name it, we do it.  World probably looks a lot different down here than up here."

"Really?  You'd have me?" Robin beamed, and it was almost literal.  She seemed to shine with glee from every pore.

"Uh, yeah.  What can you do?"

"Well I've got my lightning.  And I can shine really bright!  I can guide you and others to where you need to go. I'm a very helpful star."

"I think you'll fit right in."  Chrom smiled and stood up, extending a hand.  Robin stared quizzically before Chrom sighed.  "It's a human thing."

"Oh!  What do you do?" Robin stood up as well and leaned close to Chrom, pouting as she looked at his hand. 

"You take their hand," Chrom reached out for Robin's arm and he was alarmed at how warm she was.  Even through his glove as they clasped hands, she burned.  "And you shake.  It's a greeting."

"Oh!  How interesting."  She continued to shake for a few more moments before stopping.  "When do you let go?"

"Just after a few shakes."  Turning his attention towards his sister, he said, "Lissa, can you help her get dressed?  I'm not sure what she's wearing is good for the skies, and you're about the same size."

"You got it!" Lissa jumped up off the window sill and strode over to Robin, taking both hands.  "Well, I"m Lissa, this guy's little sister.  And I'm not delicate!"

"Alright...?" 

"Come on!" With nary a further glance Lissa barged out of Chrom's cabin, Robin in tow and took off.

"Gods, what am I doing...?" Chrom sank down in his chair and took his head in his hands.

"If those legends are true...what else is?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.  
> You know the drill.  
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
